The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the Hybrid Tea class, which was originated by me by crossing the variety `Vivaldi` with an unnamed seedling (SR 85.018). The female parent `Vivaldi` is light pink. `Vivaldi` is shorter than `Selaurum` and its leaves are lighter green. The male parent (SR 85.018) is also red but not as dark red as `Selaurum` is. `Selaurum` has a better vaselife and a better quality of the leaves. The primary objective of this breeding was to obtain a new large type rose with a good presentation and budshape in a trendy color. Among the novel characteristics possessed by the new variety which distinguish it from its parents and all other varieties of which I am aware are:
1) A large flower and flowerbud;
2) The very dark red color of the flower;
3) Rapid flowering cycles;
4) Good vaselife of the cutflower; and
5) A vigorous upright plant of medium height.
Asexual reproduction of the new rose variety by cutting and grafting using R. canina `Natal Briar` as rootstock, as performed in a greenhouse in De Kwakel, The Netherlands, shows that the aforementioned characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.